Lion Fire Zord
The Lion Fire Zord is the tank and lion-themed personal Zord of Brody Romero. It is armed with dual laser cannons and capable of flight. In the toyline it is named the Lion Fire Fortress Zord to explain the depth of its features.https://twitter.com/shadowpiper/status/823928813503451136 Overview The Zord first came into being when Mick Kanic sent a Ninja Power Star flying towards the Lion Ship which made it a Zord. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 8, 14, 15, 19, Super Ninja Steel Episodes 1, 2, 6-8, 12, 16-19, 21, 22 Lion Zord Cockpit with Viera.png|Cockpit with Princess Viera Lion Zord The Royal Rumble.png|Cockpit in "The Royal Rumble" Lion Zord Cockpit with Red.png|Cockpit with Brody Romero History The Lion Ship was first introduced when Mick notices a vision from the Ninja Nexus Prism, realizing it belongs to the Lion Galaxy. The Lion Ship goes to Galvanax's Warrior Dome when arriving on Earth where Princess Viera and Lord Drillion introduce themselves to the Galaxy Warriors. Viera later uses the Lion Ship to force Drillion into retreating after he betrays her and she joins forces with the Rangers. The Lion Ship is shot down by the Warrior Dome at Galvanax's behest and crashes in a mountain range where Drillion helps hunt down his former princess; Mick sends a Zord Star to repair and upgrade the Lion Ship while Brody uses it to defeat Drillion once and for all. Formations Lion Fire Megazord The Lion Fire Megazord is the Megazord form of the Lion Fire Zord. To transform into this mode Brody spins the Zord Star while piloting it. The Zord stands upright upon summoning thunderstorms to protect it during transformation with its front legs rotating downwards to become the arms and the rear portion splitting up to become the legs. The Zord Star is then removed from the body and replaced with the Zord's own head with the Zord Star as the new head (essentially the Zord Star and Zord's head switching places). Brody is then transferred into the Zord's mouth from which he can control the colossal robot. The Megazord is armed with a pair of giant throwing stars, originally the Zord's tail to slice monsters with and has incredible offensive and defensive power most giants aren't able to deal damage upon and take hits against. The Megazord can rotate its upper torso to refract ranged attacks fired by monsters back at them. The Megazord can also perform the Lion Fire Spin Strike which involves combining its throwing stars into a larger one and launching it forward to hit opponents multiple times. The Megazord's finisher is the Lion Fire Slash Final Attack where the Megazord turns back into its Zord form and Brody rides on it while harnessing the Zord's energy into his Ninja Star Blade to deliver a powerful horizontal strike as the Zord charges at full speed towards the enemy before rapidly turning back into a Megazord. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 15, 19, Super Ninja Steel Episodes 1, 2, 7, 8, 22 M21-2.jpg|Cockpit Ninja Steel Ultrazord The Ninja Ultrazord, or Ninja Steel Ultrazord is the Ultrazord combination of the Ninja Steel, Bull Rider and Lion Fire Megazords. Brody activates this combination using the Ninja Ultra Power Star. The Lion Fire Megazord's torso spins 180 degrees to reveal a giant throne on its back and become a Carrierzord for the formation. The Bull Rider Megazord disassembles attaching to the Lion Fire Megazord's forearms as bazookas while the rest attaches to the front. The Ninja Steel Megazord sits on the throne of the Lion Fire Megazord's back (similar to how the Robo Red Zord sits in the Ninja Steel Megazord's throne). Finally, the Lion Fire Zord Star reattaches itself on the throne's visor-like head with Levi Weston and Brody rejoining the team in the cockpit. The weapons of both the Ninja Steel and Bull Rider Megazords are tucked nicely into the waist of the Lion Fire Megazord to complete the combination. In this state the Ninja Steel Megazord gains firepower and armor to the extent of near-invulnerability. The Rangers can command the Ninja Steel Megazord to pilot its throne and fire blasts from its bazookas that can break most defenses and counter most enemy fire. The Ultrazord can also perform the triple-ejection Red Ranger Solo Strike (of Ninja Steel Megazord -> Robo Red Zord -> Brody) to slash directly at a monster's armaments; however, this was only used in its debut. Since the introduction of Super Ninja Steel Mode a Ranger in Lion Fire Mode jumps to the top of the Ultrazord after the formation is complete and the rest of the Rangers assume their Super Mode. The strongest attack for this formation is the Ninja Ultra Strike where the Ultrazord rapid-fires it's cannons at the monster. This was powerful enough to destroy Forcefear's forcefield; for some reason the Ninja Ultra Strike involved ramming Snow Fright instead. The Ranger in Lion Fire Mode goes to the top of the Ultrazord for its finishing move Ninja Ultrazord Blast Final Attack where the Ninja Ultrazord sends multicolored energy beams from its cannons and other various points to finish off monsters. This was powerful enough to destroy General Tynamon and Rygore. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episode 19, Super Ninja Steel Episodes 2, 6, 8, 12, 18, 19, 21, 22 Ninja Steel Ultrazord Cockpit.png|Cockpit Ninja Steel Ultrazord Super Steel Mode.png|Cockpit (Ninja Super Steel Mode) Ninja Steel Ultrazord Red.png|Piloted by Red Ranger Ninja Steel Ultrazord Gold.png|Piloted by Gold Ranger Ninja Blaze Ultrazord The Ninja Blaze Ultrazord is the combination of the Ninja Blaze, Bull Rider and the Lion Fire Megazords. Compared to the regular Ninja Ultrazord this Ultrazord is a lot faster, being comparable to a racecar as opposed to a tank. It can also perform the Blaze Ultra Blitz where the cannons are pumped like piston-mounted boxing gloves and can also be fired as missiles which were able to destroy Megamauler's roller. The Ultrazord's finisher is the Ninja Blaze Firestorm where it destroys the opponent with a fiery blast in the shape of the six Ninja Blaze Zords which tear through monsters and blow them apart. This was powerful enough to even destroy Brax. Appearances: Super Ninja Steel Episodes 17 & 19 Ninja Blaze Ultrazord Cockpit.png|Cockpit Blaze Ultrazord with Red.png|Piloted by Brody Romero Ninja Power Star located inside the mouth itself. - Lion Fire Zord Star= The Lion Fire Zord Star allows Brody Romero to call upon the Lion Fire Zord. This Zord Star is marked with the kanji for . Also completes the helmet for the Lion Fire Megazord. }} Notes *Ninja Master Mode doesn't seem to be required to supply power to the Lion Fire Megazord, unlike the Ninja Steel Megazord and Bull Rider Megazord, which are powerless without it in use. *The Lion Fire Fortress Zord toy is significantly larger in scale than the DX Lion Ha-Oh toy from Ninninger. *The Lion Fire Megazord is the first Megazord since the Megazords from Power Rangers Megaforce and Power Rangers Super Megaforce to use the same cockpit footage as its Sentai counterpart. *The Ninja Ultrazord shares a name with the Ninja Ultrazord from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers season 3. Appearances **Episode 14: The Royal Rival **Episode 15: The Royal Rumble **Episode 19: Helping Hand * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel **Episode 1: Echoes of Evil **Episode 2: Moment of Truth **Episode 6: Attack of the Galactic Ninjas **Episode 7: The Need for Speed **Episode 8: Caught Red-Handed **Episode 12: Fan Frenzy **Episode 16: Car Trouble **Episode 17: Happy to Be Me **Halloween Special: Monster Mix-Up **Episode 18: Magic Misfire **Episode 19: Doom Signal **Christmas Special: The Poisy Show }} See Also References Category:Zords (Ninja Steel) Category:Lion Zords Category:Big Cat Zords Category:Zords (Super Ninja Steel) Category:Ultrazord Category:Spaceships in Power Rangers